Hack
by violingirl56
Summary: She's a highly skilled computer hacker, he's the rookie F.B.I. agent. Spitfire
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Hack**

**Explanation: I know, I know, go work on the Hogwarts Story… I'm stuck on the highly-anticipated sixth year, and I don't want it to suck, so yeah. Anyway… I got this idea while on vaction in San Diego! Enjoy!**

**Summary: She's a highly skilled computer hacker whose skilled have been called on by the F.B.I. He's the rookie agent assigned to work with her.**

**Characters/Pairings: Artemis, Wally, Dick, Connor, Megan: Spitfire, Supermartian… more later? Not really sure right now…**

**15:33 March 02, 2012 F.B.I. Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

Wally West is never late.

Let me put emphasis on that. Never.

That was the reason why that Wally was currently reduced to sprinting through the F.B.I. head quarters building, his feet thudding on the marble floor. He ignored the elevator, instead choosing to use the stair well.

He dashed wildly toward the head F.B.I. agent's office, flinging the doors open dramatically, "Sorry, Bruce! Traffic was horri-"

He tripped on the couch by the door, falling ungracefully to the floor.

"_He's_ really one of your top agents?" a snarky voice said from above him.

He looked up, only to greeted by a pair of dazzling grey eyes that were furrowed in a taunting manner. He jumped up, embarrassed.

It was a girl, with a thin, willowy figure and muscular arms. She had long blond hair and sparkling grey eyes, and she was wearing a fitted green tank and tight jeans that showed off her slim and muscular legs.

"Who's the new girl?" Wally asked rudely, turning toward Bruce.

He saw that his team mates were also there, holding back there laughter.

"She's going to be working with you during the Savage case. She's going to be your techie," Bruce said, his face stoic and calm.

"Roy is our techie!" Wally said, already not liking the smirk on the blonde's face.

Kaldur, who was the team leader of Wally's team, then spoke up, "Roy is… taking a break. He was angered by the events that followed the Artemis case."

The girl smirked again, which did not go unnoticed by Wally, "Who _are_ you?"

"Artemis. You're temporary team mate," She said, grinning as Wally's eyes widened at her name.

"_You're_ the big bad Artemis who hacked into the C.I.A. mainframe and then threatened to release missiles which were aimed at the White House?!" Wally said, outraged.

He had had a particular attachment to that case. His uncle, Barry Allen, had been in charge of the case along with Oliver Green, and, of course, Bruce, and Barry had given him frequent updates on the case because it had fascinated him that, apparently, a teenage girl had hacked the C.I.A. mainframe.

"How do you know that?" Bruce said harshly.

Wally smiled guiltily, "Uncle Barry told me about it."

"Whatever, Baywatch, I'm here to stay," she said, infuriating him even more.

Wally narrowed his eyes at her, "Fine. Whatever."

**oOoOoOo**

Artemis, despite the hostility of Wally, felt welcome at the F.B.I. HQ. She had only hacked the mainframe because her father had forced her too, and Bruce had a long talk with her about F.B.I. protocols and stuff. He knew her secret, and so that was why he allowed her to waltz in without a shred of training.

Her father was the infamous Sportsmaster, a heinous criminal who has eluded capture for over two decades. She had been in-training to wield a gun, and be able to open a high-security safe with-in thirty seconds. She hated being a criminal, but, her father threatened to kill her mother if she didn't follow his orders.

She felt content now. Her father was on the run. Someone had found out that he had kids, and tracked Sportmaster through Artemis and her sister, Jade. It was in this way that she was able to fix what she had done wrong, in fact, she strengthened the C.I.A. main frame. She stopped about six electronic bank fraud robberies, and that was how Bruce had tracked her down and confronted Artemis about temporarily helping during a Vandal Savage case.

"Hi… Artemis, my name's Megan!" a voice said, snapping her out of her thoughts.

Artemis turned to face the voice, and was greeted by a pair of auburn eyes and brown-red hair. It was a girl, with medium-length hair and a spray of freckles on her nose.

The girl, Megan, was smiling brightly, "I can give you a tour, if you want."

Artemis smiled gratefully, "That would be great, thanks."

**oOoOoOo**

"So, the room we're in now is what we call the Mission Room. We do all of our online investigations here, so this is where you'll be mainly working. It also doubles as our lounge, as you can see," Megan said, discreetly pointing over to where Wally was snoring loudly on the couch, "We don't go into the field until we're needed, so right now is pretty much our on-call time, because we're on a case, but since we're the rookie team, we have to work with a senior team who will do most of the work…"

Megan looked downcast at this, and slightly frustrated, but she didn't go into it more, "Anyway, the guy on the couch is Wally West, he's been at the F.B.I. for about three years," Megan sighed sadly, "I'm kinda the newbie on the team because I have barely any experience in police work. But, I digress, so, that's Kaldur over there," she said, pointing to a muscular man with a blond, shaved head and light brown skin, " he's our team leader, but there's rumors that he's gonna step down and give his position to Dick," Megan paused, looking around for a bit, "Whose over there!" She pointed to a slightly short man with black hair and sunglasses on his nose, "And that's Connor over there," she then pointed to a well-built, muscular man with black hair and blue eyes. Megan than smiled mischievously, and giggled, "He and I are dating… But you can't tell anyone! Inter-unit dating is strictly off-limits, but we still do it."

Artemis nodded, smiling, "So, where can I go to eat something?"

Megan brightened, "The kitchen's this way. I have some cookies in the oven right now, you want some?"

Artemis nodded again, shrugging, "Sure, why not!"

**oOoOoOo**

The smell of freshly-baked cookies wafted through the air, picked up by Wally's keen sense of smell when it came to food.

He bolted up, rushing to the kitchen, "Hey Megalicious! What's baking?"

He reached his hand out to take a cookie, but his hand was smacked away by Megan, "Wally! Those are for Artemis!"

Wally glared at the guilty blonde, who was smiling in amusement, "Hello, teamie!"

"Like I'll work with _you_," Wally said, and he turned and left, leaving behind a confused and slightly hurt Artemis.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I didn't think I get this much positive feedback, and so, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed and encouraged me to continue!**

**Music lover bwg, GIRLWONDER, randommonkeyz998, Anon, HeHe, thanks for reviewing!**

**Coolgal13, fixati0ns, Jazbez, music lover bwg, randommonkeyz998, Renting, thebestoftherest, Wolf skater, XxSlayerChickxX, thanks for putting it on your favorite list!**

**And of course, 3v3ry1luvsm3, Aquamaureen13, clueless c, GrayAreas, Hybrid301, Kedern, music lover bwg, thebestoftherest, XxSlayerChickxX, YJ-Lover, thanks for putting it on your story alert. **

**Enjoy!**

**22:17 March 04, 2012 Sioux Falls, South Dakota**

Artemis snaked silently around the perimeter, sending furtive glances over her shoulder as she went. She gripped the gun tightly, the cool metal making her palms clammy.

She heard Wally's voice through the com link.

_"Why is the newbie allowed to go in the field with us? She's a consultant!"_

Artemis smiled gratefully as Kaldur came to her rescue, "_Bruce did some arm-bending so that her contact states that she is treated like an officer in the field, and Bruce informed me that she does have some military training, as well as experience in combat. She is not just skilled with computers."_

Megan's voice than cut through, "_Right side, clear."_

_"… Left side, clear_," Artemis said, pressing down on her com link.

_"Team, move in,"_ Kaldur commanded.

Artemis moved swiftly, before entering the house, she made sure her gun was loaded.

Dick, who arrived at the same door as Artemis, nodded at her, and she swiftly kicked it in.

They were raiding this house. Crucial evidence that could lead to Vandal Savage's capture was apparently inside, as an inside informant had told them. Artemis carefully walked in sideways, her gun held aloft and ready to fire. Dick walked slowly behind her, holding his own gun aloft.

They walked slowly, Artemis pulling the doors open and Dick cautiously aiming.

When they finished the sweep of the living room, they moved on to the bedroom and the bathroom.

"_Living room's cleared," _ Dick said into the com as he and Artemis moved through the bed room.

Suddenly, gun shots were audible in the distance.

_"There's an intruder on the premises. Artemis, Dick, we need back-up in the backyard!"_ Kaldur's voice sounded alarmed.

Dick looked nervously at Artemis, and they both dashed over to the sliding back door.

Connor was holding a gun, pointing it toward the bushes, Megan was at his back, wielding a rifle that looked comically too big for her.

Artemis gripped her handgun tightly when a black figure slipped past them, she attempted to kick the mysterious person, knowing that it was protocol to arrest before shooting. She did hit _something_, but it certainly wasn't the mysterious person.

The black-clad figure moved quickly, dodging both Megan and Connor, and knocking out Kaldur with a swift bludgeon to the head. Wally furiously dashed after him, attempting to catch him, but he was too fast.

"Go to the front door!" Dick yelled, attempting to revive Kaldur.

Artemis and Wally both dashed to the front, however, they just missed him. The person moved quickly, dashing out the front door, a manila folder clutched tightly in his hand now.

Wally looked outraged, and turned to Artemis, "You were on perimeter! How could let him get away?!"

Megan and Connor had walked up to them now. Despite being disappointed on the lost lead, Megan was sympathetic, "That's not really fair, Wally, I was on perimeter too."

Wally then grinned, "Yeah, but I can't be mad at you, babe!"

Megan frowned slightly, and turned to go help Dick with Kaldur, taking Connor with her.

Artemis stalked off after them, leaving behind a fuming Wally.

"We're moving the investigation," Bruce said, his deep and solemn voice.

**7:16 March 05, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

Dick was outrage, "You mean you're transferring the case? To what department!?"

Bruce seemed to have the ghost of a smile on his face, "No. I mean, we're moving the location to Palo Alto. We have hotel rooms set up and ready, your plane tickets and travel information is with Megan. You will depart tomorrow."

Dick nodded, and Kaldur also gave a grunt of approval.

"You are dismissed."

**9:57 March 06, 2012 10,000 ft. above LAX**

Wally was hungry. He had been trapped in this cramped, tiny little plane for about three hours, and he had had no food. This was bad. He supposed he should've listened to Megan when she told him to pack snacks, but he thought it would've been a shorter flight than this.

His stomach grumbled loudly, earning him a condescending look from Artemis, "Hungry, Baywatch?"

She dangled a tantalizing bag of chips in front of Wally's face, the sharp smell of vinegar and sea salt wafting into his nose.

She grabbed a particularly big chip, and crunched it loudly in his face.

He groaned, and turned to Megan, who was reading a magazine, "Hey Meg? Do you have any food?"

Megan didn't look up from her magazine, "No, Wally, and I told you earlier to pack some food, but you didn't listen!"

Connor nudged Megan from her right side, offering her a bag of peanuts.

She accepted it, and turned away from Wally.

Dick laughed happily from next to Artemis, also waving an additional bag of chips from Artemis' bag at Wally's face.

Wally scowled at both him and Artemis.

His stomach growled again, and he relented.

"_We are beginning our descent."_

Wally sighed, just a bit longer, and then he could go eat as much as he wanted.

**15:34 March 06, 2012 Palo Alto, California**

Megan dug into her bag, retrieving the manila folder with their travel information in it along with their assignments, she got the paper out with their hotel address and let out a scoff.

"What?" Dick asked, taking the paper from her.

Dick took a moment to read it before grinning, "Bruce doesn't even trust us to choose our own room mates!"

Dick then smiled mischievously, "Hey Megan, can I borrow a pencil?"

Megan complied, getting a yellow number two pencil from her bag.

Dick grinned, and crossed out names, scribbling in new ones.

Connor snatched the paper out of Dick's hand, "Why am I with Wally?"

He took the pencil as well, scribbling out his and writing some one else's in it's place.

"…So, who's bunking with who?" Artemis said, annoyed.

Dick grinned devilishly at Artemis, "You'll see!"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: My third chapter. Yup.**

**Summary: (of this chapter) **

**16:24 March 06, 2012 Palo Alto, California**

This was the second hotel Artemis had ever been in. Of course, the first time was when her father had taken her along to watch him assassinate some one, so she supposed that didn't count.

It was just her luck that the person she would have to be sharing with would be an annoying, condescending, arrogant, jerk-face.

"Shouldn't guys bunk with guys?" Wally said meekly at the sniggering Dick.

Dick smiled slyly, "Well, Bruce actually originally put it like that, but… Connor wanted to bunk with Megan."

Wally fell to his knees, gripping Megan's legs, "Please switch with me!"

Artemis scoffed, grabbing her bags and slipping into the hotel room.

It was spacious, with, thankfully, two beds and wide windows. There was a large TV, and… only one bathroom. There was a beautiful portrait of mountains on the wall, and modern-looking lamps graced the bedside tables.

The door shut behind her, revealing a forlorn Wally holding his bags.

He went to the bed closest to the door, flinging his bags and himself on the bed and groaning loudly.

"I noticed that Dick can be evil sometimes," Artemis said quietly, folding her clothes and organizing them.

Wally grunted his approval, his arms spread wide on the crisp sheets.

It was another awkward silence for a bit, and Wally spoke up, "Well, I'm gonna go to bed now… Night!"

**20:16 March 06, 2012 Outside of Arcadia, California**

Wally peered in through the dusty, grimy window. Shouts of raucous laughter and the clinks of beer bottles were audible from the warehouse.

There were about five men. Each were heavily armed, but their rifles were stacked carelessly in a corner.

"_Wally, report the perimeter,"_ Kaldur's voice said over the com.

"_All clear on my side," _ Wally reported back quickly.

Connor's deep voice than resounded over the com link, "_Clear."_

_ "Artemis and I are moving in," _ Megan said.

_"Proceed, but with caution, suspects are armed and loaded,"_ Kaldur said.

Wally also walked slowly inside, taking sure to remain quiet and make his footsteps inaudible.

"_I'm moving in,"_ Wally said, slowly opening the door.

_"Wally, hold for back-up!"_ Kaldur said, but it was too late.

Wally entered, his own rifle aloft. However, the five, burly men who were earlier playing poker were standing now, holding their rifles up.

Pointed at him.

"You're in a whole lot of trouble, son," one of them said. He had blonde hair, and was heavy-set, and looked much like… Artemis.

The blonde one adjusted his gun, changing the aim for a kill-shot, "It would be best to surrender now."

Artemis and Megan chose that moment to burst in, followed by Kaldur, Dick, and Connor.

The man turned, facing these new foes, "Well, well, well, little girl, what are _you_ doing here?"

**oOoOoOo**

"What does he mean by that, Artemis?" Megan said, confused.

Artemis let out a sigh. They were bound to find out eventually, "He's… my father."

Dick grinned, "Called it!"

Kaldur turned to Dick, "Did Bruce tell you as well?"

Dick shook his head, "World-class detective!"

Wally was dumbfounded, "You're his daughter?"

Artemis' dad then cut in, "If I may interrupt your cozy conversation, I'm going to kill you."

Wally watched frozen, as Artemis' dad pulled back on the trigger, he shut his eyes tightly, anticipating the bullet, when he heard a shriek and was pushed aside roughly as the gun went off.

Artemis was on top of him, breathing hard from the adrenaline, Wally stared at her in confusion.

_Why had she saved him?_

**21:04 March 06, 2012 Palo Alto, California**

The team agreed to have dinner together, choosing to order take-out and to eat in Dick and Kaldur's hotel room. They sat on the floor, since there weren't enough chairs, and ate wontons in silence.

"… I guess I should tell you who that man was," Artemis said quietly, awkwardly scooping up some fried rice.

"No kidding," Connor muttered, only to be elbowed my Megan.

Megan smiled sympathetically, "You don't have to tell us if you don't want us to know."

Artemis shook her head, "No, I should tell you. That guy, that guy you just arrested, is Sportsmaster."

Dick, Kaldur, and Wally gasped audibly.

"Who's Sportsmaster?" Connor asked reproachfully.

"He's one of the main members of the Light, the criminal network that deals with all kinds of shady stuff, drug trafficking, child slavery, you name it," Dick said grimly.

"My… dad… is a close friend with Vandal Savage," Artemis said solemnly, "That must've been why he was there."

"Bruce _did_ tell me that he suspected Savage to be part of a criminal network of some sort, but I did not inform me that the organization may be as big as the Light," Kaldur said, deep in thought.

"How come we can't just arrest Savage?" Megan said, displaying her rookie knowledge in police knowledge.

"We don't have any evidence of his crimes, meaning that if we put him up in front of a jury with no concrete evidence, than we'll lose the case. It would also be the second time that he's been on trial, so this is our last chance to get him before it would become a double jeopardy," Dick said calmly.

"We are _way_ in over our heads."

**oOoOoOo**

"… Hey Artemis?" Wally called out suddenly.

Artemis moaned, and then sat up in her bed, "What?"

Wally paused, contemplating how to put his feelings into words, "…Thanks, for saving my butt today."

Artemis' voice softened, "Your welcome, Baywatch."

Artemis got the hidden message. She would forgive him, as he would forgive her.

**23:48 March 08, 2012 Anaheim, California**

"Here's the plan. Artemis, you will interrogate Cameron Mahkent, see if he knows where Savage is located and where his base of operations is," Kaldur said smoothly, "Wally, you and Dick will discreetly follow and record any and all information. Megan and Connor, you are back-up. I will be profiling at the bar if needed."

With that they set off.

Wally watched in nervousness as Artemis sashayed her way over to where Cameron was drinking a beer.

Artemis would be undercover. Megan had offered to go, but because of the combined variables of Connor's protest and Artemis' knowledge of Cameron, Artemis had been chosen to go.

Artemis was decked out in a leather jacket, her long blond hair that was usually in a ponytail plaited down her back. Her grey eyes were sharply contrasted by the green tank that stuck out underneath the black leather, paired with tight black leather pants. Megan had even gone so far as to put lip gloss on Artemis, snickering at Artemis huffy mood.

Cameron looked up from his drink, smiling dumbly and beckoning Artemis closer.

"Hey, Art! What you doin' here?" he said, slurring his words together.

Artemis grimaced internally, but put on a sultry smile, "Looking for you, handsome."

Cameron grinned, his already red face growing redder as he took another swig from the cup, "Come on over, I was just getting to know the bar keep, here."

The bar maid giggled flirtatiously, a blond with purple painted lips and piercings coupled with suspenders over a white t-shirt and a plaid skirt.

Artemis smiled, and tugged on Cameron's shirt sleeve, "Do you wanna do it just like old times?"

Cameron nodded, grinning maliciously.

Cameron had been first introduced to Artemis through their father's, of course. Her father only wanting her to get close to him because Cameron had a tendency to know a lot more than he should. Artemis and Cameron had struck a deal. One kiss= One piece of information. It was a rather disgusting deal, Artemis thought, but Cameron rarely willingly gave away information for that low a price.

Artemis leaned forward, and whispered in his ear, "_Vandal Savage, where's his base of operations?"_

Cameron leaned forward, nearly falling off the bar stool, "He runs his business through CADMAS."

Artemis nodded, "_Where is he? Where is he staying?"_

Cameron frowned, "If I tell you _that_ I should bonus, because that's very sen-si-tive information."

"Fine," Artemis said, wanting to get it over with.

"He's staying in Palo Alto, in some hotel. I think he's using a fake name though, sweetheart," Cameron said, winking, then he leaned over, and whispered in her ear, the reek of alcohol and cigarette smoke washing over her, "His name's gonna cost you even more."

Artemis nodded, knowing that the information was crucial.

"He's using the name, Burt Villers."

Cameron smiled, "Pay up."

He crashed his lips roughly on Artemis' and she nearly puked from the taste of alcohol and vomit.

She pulled away, wiping her lips, but Cameron pulled her in again. This time, he laid a hand on her thigh, drifting it slowly upwards.

In the distance, Artemis heard a chair scraping, and she opened her eyes, and saw Wally coming towards them.

She stood up, backing up, and Wally delivered a crushing blow to Cameron's face.

Cameron snarled, hyped on adrenaline and alcohol, and launched himself at Wally.

Artemis intervened, kicking Cameron on the shin, and then smacking Wally. She then huffed, and stomped out, Megan, Connor, Kaldur and Dick following quickly before they made a scene.

Wally huffed angrily, and pulled himself off from against the bar, and followed the team out.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/U: So sorry for the wait. School's started up again, so you'll have to wait at least two-three weeks between chapters… I'm really sorry, and on top of that, I'm finishing up the Hogwarts Story and working on a new one… Anyway, this one's short…**

**19:52 March 10, 2012 El Cerrito, California**

Klarion waited impatiently, tapping his foot. He had better things to do than wait for mysterious, "Mime." He spotted a hooded man coming toward him, the poor lighting obscuring the man's face. The man walked up to him, and Klarion smelled the scent of foreign cigars on his clothes.

"I am ze Mime," the man whispered.

Klarion rolled his eyes, "Finally, you took forever!"

Klarion had a high, nasally voice that made him sound much like a teenager.

The man snorted condescendingly, and handed Klarion a package wrapped in brown paper, "Does Meester… Burt Villers… know how to use ze weapon?"

Klarion nodded, "Yes sirree!"

The man nodded, "Ze manual is inside."

Klarion nodded again, and they parted. Klarion began walking in a series of complicated zigs and zags, turning sharply around corners. Finally reaching a deserted alleyway, he got out his disposable phone.

"The package has arrived, Master."

_"Perfect."_

**13:17 March 11, 2012 FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.**

"The Savage case is now an ongoing investigation," Bruce said, his facial expression not changing.

Kaldur nodded, and the rest of the team followed suit, accepting it, "Yes, sir."

"In the meantime, I would like you to guard Kent Nelson," Bruce said, and with a few clicks of his mouse, a image on the wide computer screen appeared.

It was a slim, pale man with grey-white hair, wearing a trim suit and faded green eyes.

"Why does he need our protection?" Wally asked, perplexed.

"Mr. Nelson is a retired C.I.A. agent, and he possesses a solid gold helmet that can power a super-computer. As you may know, Mr. Nelson has not been of good health lately, and therefore, I'm sending you in to protect both of them, at least until… Mr. Nelson… passes on."

Wally groaned, "Why are we given the rookie mission!"

Bruce glared at Wally, "This is _not_ a rookie mission."

Kaldur pushed Wally out the door, and turned to Bruce in the doorway before leaving, "Coordinates will be sent?"

Bruce nodded, and Kaldur walked out the door.

**18:32 March 11, 2012 Salem, Oregon**

"So we have to go protect some old fart and his toy?" Artemis asked, breaking the silence in the large, black van.

Megan nodded from the driver's seat, "It's not our main assignment, but someone's got to do it."

Connor grunted from the passenger seat, and nodded toward the large, colonial brick building outside the window.

It was impressive, with wide windows and a pair of large front doors. Red and dark orange bricks made up the sides of the house, and big black tiles covered the roof.

They tumbled out of the car awkwardly, each suiting up, putting on a vests and strapping guns and rifles to their waists.

Wally knocked on the door smartly, "We're from the F.B.I.!"

The door creaked open, and Wally stepped inside, Artemis following close behind him.

They stood for a few seconds, examining the inside of the dark house, when the floor fell in.

Dropping Wally and Artemis into darkness.

**oOoOoOo**

"Do you think they're alright?" Megan asked, worriedly looking at the now solid hardwood floor.

Dick nodded, "I'm sure they'll be fine. Bruce said that Kent kept a lot of secret passageways, and Wally must've activated it."

"I am sure that they are fine," Kaldur said reassuringly.

"Besides, they need some… closure," Dick said, a grin spreading across his face.

Connor shrugged, "Let's move out, they're both armed anyways."

Megan nodded, accepting it, and they walked off.

**oOoOoOo**

Artemis groaned, and the body beneath her groaned as well. She rolled over, revealing Wally's pale face, his vest coming off on one end.

Her gun had slid three feet away from both of, and she crawled carefully toward it.

Wally stirred, and he blinked , "What happened?"

Artemis glared at him, "You activated one of the trapdoors, Baywatch!"

Wally scowled at her, and got up, adjusting his vest and fixing his holster, "Let's go."

Artemis rolled her eyes, "Who put who in charge?"

Wally ignored her, walking forward.

It was a man-made cave, with earthen walls and dim electric light bulbs lining the ceiling. Every so often along the cave, against the walls were various packs of supplies, canned food, freeze-dried fruit, and bottles of water.

As they walked deeper into the cave, Artemis discovered a glittering, glass case.

Inside of it was a long, brown staff, the top part curved and painted black.

Artemis went to grab it, "I got it!"

However, at that moment, Wally also grabbed onto it, and they glared at each other for a moment when there was a bright flash of light.

**oOoOoOo**

Wally let go of the staff quickly, his hand burning, and glared at Artemis, "What did you do!"

Artemis raised an eyebrow, "I didn't do anything! You were the one who grabbed the cane!"

"Well excuse me for being curious! And you grabbed it too!" Wally growled.

"Thanks for bringing my cane back," a male voice said behind them.

The pair turned, and was faced by none other than Mr. Kent Nelson himself.

Kent extended a hand, "Kent Nelson."

Artemis pushed Wally out of the way, "Artemis Crock, consultant for the F.B.I."

Wally rolled his eyes, "Wally West, F.B.I. Bruce Wayne sent us."

Kent nodded, and he took the cane from the ground.

He flicked the top off, revealing thin, tube with many buttons along it. Nelson pressed numerous of them, in a strange combination, and soon, the walls of the room slid down.

Nelson flicked a hand toward them, and they got up, obediently following him.

A cackling was heard in the distance, and Artemis looked behind her, looking for the search.

"That would be Klarion. He broke into my house, trying to steal my Helmet of Fate!" Nelson said in a jovial, but annoyed tone.

Wally nodded, "Do you have the helmet?"

Nelson nodded, and continued walking.

They were led into a long, wide room with high, arching ceilings and shiny marble floors.

"What's this room for?" Artemis said, marveling at the sheer size of the room.

"This was my ballroom," Nelson said, looking around the ballroom fondly. He reached in his pocket, rummaging around in it, and he pulled out a pocket watch. He flicked it open, and looked fondly at the image on the top lid. He showed it to Wally, grinning, "This is my wife, Inza. She's gone on already, but, she'll always be my Spitfire."

Artemis smiled awkwardly, never one able to deal with grievances.

Wally nodded, about to say something, when the wall crumbled.

There was a cackle of laughter again, and Wally gaped at the huge, vaguely humanoid machine currently ripping apart the wall.

Nelson gave a sigh, and lifted his cane, pressing a couple buttons on his cane.

The floor shifted, revealing a staircase.

A stray group of debris flew at Kent, and Wally reacted, pushing Nelson into the passageway, and both of them tumbled into darkness.

The staircase closed, and Wally heard the hum of computer screen coming to life.

There were three screens, and they surrounded a keyboard that looked like one you would use to control a video game.

A large panel of buttons, complete with a joystick and a computer keyboard.

Wally glanced down at the old man beneath him, and gasped.

A large gash had appeared on the man's forward, blood trickling down it. A bruise was forming on the man's face, surrounding his eye and cheekbone.

Kent got up, despite the major injury, and hurried to the computer, "If we want to save the girl who we just locked out up there with Klarion, we're gonna have to do this quick."

Wally nodded, and stared at the screen, where they could see Klarion's machine taking swipes at Artemis.

Artemis was holding her gun aloft, firing bullet after bullet, to no avail.

Kent rummaged in the back of the dark room, and emerged with the solid gold helmet. Wally watched in fascination as he hooked up a bunch of wires to the helmet.

"I'm not strong enough to control it," Nelson said, a slight gasp of pain escaping him, "But, I'll warn you. It's hard trying to get the helmet off. It… changes you."

Wally nodded his head again, but ignored Nelson's words. His team mate was in danger.

He placed the helmet atop his head, and suddenly, he was in the ball room again.

He towered over Artemis, and was about the same height as Klarion's machine. He took a practice swipe with his arm, and the machine's body he was occupying swiped at Klarion's.

He then threw a punch, knocking over Klarion's machine, and he heard in the distance, Kent Nelson's low grunt of approval.

He looked down, and saw Artemis' confused face.

Soon, Megan, Connor, Kaldur, and Dick ran in, alerted by the noise, and they help keep the machine down, putting cuffs around Klarion's wrists.

Wally grinned, and lifted his hands, ready to take the helmet off.

Instead, he was met by air.

He tried to take it off again, and his heart nearly stopped.

What if he was stuck like this? In control of a huge, vaguely humanoid machine.

No more ice-cream, or all-you-can-eat buffets.

Suddenly, he felt a whoosh of air, and Kent was grinning at him, despite one side of Nelson's face being all bloodly.

The helmet clattered to the ground, and Wally rushed forward as Nelson fell.

"I'm proud of you kid. You did good with the Helmet of Fate," Kent said, smiling.

Wally was silent as he watched Kent's eyes glaze over.

"By the way, I'm glad I got to see you fight. I'll finally be with Inza now, and I'll thank you for that," Nelson grinned, this time, however, in a more tired fashion, like a person who'd seen the world and wasn't satisfied by it, "Find your own little spitfire, one that won't let you get away with anything… Like that…"

He wasn't able to finish his sentence.

Wally felt tears brimming, and he wiped them away rebelliously.

He heard the door creak open, and he felt numb as Kaldur gently pulled him away from Kent's cold body.

Artemis was quiet in the van on the way back to hotel, and he sensed that she felt his loss as much as he did.

And earlier, as he had tucked the gleaming, golden helmet underneath his arm, he could've sworn Artemis had tucked Kent's pocket watch into her own jeans pocket, the chain glittering at him mysteriously.

**12:12 March 13, 2012 FBI Headquarters Washington D.C.**

"Due to recent… events… We have decided that you are do for more training," Bruce said, his eyes flickering to the stoic Wally.

Wally had been unusually quiet the day after Kent's death, Artemis also silent during meals with the team.

Kaldur nodded, "Who is to be training us?"

"I'm Dinah Lance," a female voice said from the corner, and the voice stepped forward.

She was a pretty woman, with high cheekbones and thin red lips. She had medium-length blond hair that tumbled down her shoulders, and she was wearing a black tube top and dark grey pants with combat boots.

"Field agent, Dinah Lance," she corrected herself, extending a hand, and smiling warmly, "Code name's Black Canary."

Artemis nodded, "Aren't you Oliver's lover?"

Dinah grinned, and nodded, "Yes ma'am, and I'll assume you're Artemis?"

Artemis nodded again.

"Oliver's told me a lot about you," Dinah said.

Wally looked up, "What are you going to teach us?"

Dinah shrugged, "The usual, combat, strategies, stealth."

Kaldur nodded, "It would be a good experience for all of us to have a refresher course."

Wally snorted, "Yeah… _Refresher_ course."

Artemis smacked him.

"Ow!"

Dick leaned over and whispered to Connor, "Wally's back to normal!"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for all the positive feedback… Anyways, I hope you enjoy the memory loss chapter… Heh, heh…**

**Anyways, just an F.Y.I., if you haven't figured it out by now, but Wally and Artemis are in an era with a lot more advanced tech… **

**oOoOoOo**

Wally let a primal noise escape from his throat, and as he did, he winced, rubbing his throat as it burned when he swallowed. He felt a searing pain in his left temple, and he rubbed small circles into his forehead as he got up. He heard a feminine groan next to him, and he jumped, startled. It was a girl, with long, blond hair that polled around her body. She was slim, and muscular, wearing a slightly rumpled leather jacket atop of a forest green tank-top paired with tight black pants. She was wearing combat boot, laced up and if she had been conscious, Wally might had been slightly intimidated by her. Wally noticed a gun holster, two, in fact, one clipped on her hip, and one around her thigh. The around her thigh was larger, one that was obviously for a shotgun, and Wally spotted the shotgun about two feet away from them, on the soft dirt that surrounded them. Wally spotted the handgun that belonged in her hip holster by her outstretched hand.

Wally blinked. She had no police badge clipped to her belt, so why in the world would she need _two_ guns? Wally turned away from her for a moment, taking in their surroundings.

It was night time, tall pine trees surrounded them, and a dirt path was too the right of them. Curiously enough, there was smoke rising in the distance, blocking the light of the stars and concealing the pale moon. Freshly dug dirt was scattered around both Wally and the girl, making it seem like some sort of "greater force" had sent them here.

The girl let out another groan, and as Wally turned to face her, the girl's eyelids fluttered open.

Wally crawled over toward the girl, smiling sympathetically, "You alright?"

The girl propped herself up on her elbow, blinking, "Who are you?"

Wally scratched his head, "Wally West, F.B.I. Trainee."

The girl nodded, "Artemis Crock… I'm not quite sure how I got here…"

Wally nodded, "Me either, Beautfiul."

Artemis quirked an eyebrow at the nickname, but got up. She then looked curiously at something on her belt. It was an identification card, laminated, and Wally recognized the bland white cards that F.B.I. consultants received.

"_You're _a consultant?" Wally said, surprised, she couldn't have been more than twenty-two years old.

Artemis looked perplexed, "Um… No."

Wally frowned, but shook his head, changing the subject, "Anyway, you know how to use that shotgun?"

Artemis nodded, "Yeah, my dad taught me," Artemis paused, a shock of realization flitting across her face, "Dad! He must've done this. Another one of his stupid tests!"

Wally raised an eyebrow, "And what, exactly, does your dad want you to do?"

"Probably to kill you," Artemis said flatly, not missing a beat.

Wally blanched, and changed the subject abruptly, "What's the last thing you remember?"

Artemis frowned, "I'm in a hotel… I think you're there too… and… there's a man in a suit, he's… telling us something, but I can't remember what he said…"

Wally nodded, "Anyway, we should probably get going."

Artemis grunted, and got up, shuffling her feet after him.

**oOoOoOo**

Megan's head was pounding. She groaned, placing one of her small, fragile hands on her temple, rubbing small circles into her head. She lying on the ground, the fresh scent of pine trees and soft earth filling the air. Dim stars were in the sky, but they were blocked by thick smoke.

Megan got up, propping herself on her elbow.

She had no memory of this place. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"_Remember," _she whispered to herself.

_Megan stood up straight, grinning holding the hot tray of gooey cookies in her gloved hands. She saw a girl with long blonde hair smiling at Megan, taking a cookie off the tray. A red-hairedman strode over, grinning widely at Megan._

_ "These cookies are amazing!" the man said, winking._

_ Megan smiled awkwardly, "Thanks, Wally… that's… sweet."_

_ 'Wally' grinned again, "Not as sweet as you, sugar!"_

_ The blonde girl from earlier rolled her eyes, smacking 'Wally' upside the head, "Grow up!"_

_ A man in a suit approached them, his face expressionless, "Team, report to the Briefing Room."_

Megan smiled, confused, "I'm on a team!"

Megan got up, about to walk away, when a masked man flew towards her, brandishing a large rifle.

Megan reacted quickly, raising the gun in the holster around her waist.

The man faltered, but let out a scatter of bullets, and then dashing into the trees.

Megan dodged them easily, and then examined the gun in her hand.

She'd worked with weapons before, she had trained under military general John Morse himself, who was her uncle. However, the curious thing about the weapon in her hand was that it wasn't designed to kill, only to knock out. There was a shotgun in the holster around her thigh, and _that_ one was designed to kill, but the one in her hand was not.

She looked carefully at the bullets scattered on the ground from the masked man from before, and she was right, they were aimed to knock out.

She got up, and she spotted in the distance a hovercraft, and she looked at it curiously.

Hovercrafts were a fairly new invention, designed to propel itself in the air and drive forwards or backwards. Megan had seen some of them in magazines, while she had been overseas training with her Uncle, but she had never had a chance to actually ride on one of them. It was slim, one of the fancier models with the option to also drive right or left. A clear plastic steering wheel rose out of the top portion of the slim, circular metal, and it was painted in futuristic tones of white and green.

Megan stepped onto the hovercraft gingerly. It beeped to life, lighting up and making a low, rumbling sound. The flat square area on the steering wheel lit up, and Megan, recognizing the touch-recognition software, placed her hand gently on the glowing white square.

It chirped, and Megan, startled, took the wheel in both hands. It jerked forward, and Megan let out a startled shriek. However, it felt almost… familiar, driving a hovercraft. The screen where she had earlier placed her hand on lit up, displaying the date and time.

_September 21, 2012 22:38 PM_

...September?

Megan blanched. What happened to May?

**oOoOoOo**

Artemis was exhausted, not to mention slightly freaked out.

Wally was walking slowly behind her, musing on something or the other.

Artemis heard rustling in the trees, however, and paused.

Wally perked up as well, also hearing the noise.

It was a masked man, holding a rifle and waving it wildly in the air.

The man was about to fire at them, when a dart hit him in the neck.

"I'm coming!" A feminine voice screamed.

Artemis turned toward Wally, shocked, "Did you hear that!?"

Wally nodded, also wide-eyed.

The sound of a hovercraft sounded behind her, and Artemis turned.

The voice belonged to a pretty red-haired girl, holding a shotgun in her hand and steering the hovercraft in the other.

"I'm so glad I found you guys! I think we're on the same team…" the girl said animatedly, "I'm Megan by the way. Do you guys have memory loss too? I forgot a whole _four months_! Anyways, I remembered a few things, you're Wally, right? And you're Artemis!"

Artemis was at loss for words, and then turned to Wally, feeling just a smidge of jealously, "You know her?"

Wally raised his hands in mock surrender, "No, Beautiful, I swear, never seen her before in my life!"

Megan let out a tired sigh, "Come on, we still need to find Connor and Dick."

Artemis raised a brow, but followed silently, Wally plodding along behind them.

**oOoOoOo**

Dick was surrounded. He was only armed with two guns, and his energy was drained. Not to mention the fact that he was absolutely blank on why he was here, or why the _heck_ instead of real bullets, he was armed with knock-out darts.

The men were masked, clothed in black brandishing large guns and waving them threateningly in the air.

One of the goons raised the gun, pointing it toward Dick, and he closed his eyes, preparing to take the hit.

"Look out!" A female voice screeched, and Dick was pushed roughly out of the way.

It was girl, with long blonde hair her right hand occupied by a handgun, and a shotgun in her left.

The girl kicked herself up, getting off Dick, and then going right into rapid fire.

Dick recognized the red-haired man beside her.

"Wally! Nice to see a familiar face!" Dick said, grinning.

Wally nodded, "Dude, do you know what's going on?"

"Dick! Is Connor with you?" a red-haired girl asked, popping out of nowhere on a hovercraft.

"Whose Connor?" Dick asked, his head throbbing.

The girl let out a long sigh, "You lost your memories too… Anyway, I'll fill you in on the way. Most of my memories come back now."

The blonde girl rolled her eyes at the red-head's chattiness, "I'm Artemis."

Dick nodded, taking this in.

"I'm Megan, you guys can get onto the hovercraft now," Megan said animatedly.

With a few taps of her hand on the screen of her hovercraft, it expanded, creating the shape of three chairs and a place for Megan to stand as she steers the hovercraft.

Dick sat down, slightly fascinated by the hovercraft as he slid in the sleek, futuristic white chair.

**oOoOoOo**

Megan typed furiously at the keyboard on the hovercraft, "The computer system on this is really ahead of it's time. The memory retrieval program would be ready in no less than about an hour."

Dick nodded, looking at the computer over her shoulder, and Artemis stood in the background supervising their work. Wally sat blankly off to the side, being not that good with the computers.

Connor, who they had found earlier, was sitting stubbornly to the side, in one the chairs of the hovercraft, frowning.

Megan had made it so that a roof had covered it, and the hovercraft had taken the appearance of a jet plane. Megan had quickly found all of the hidden settings on the hovercraft, and she had mastered it with ease.

"What are they doing?" Connor asked Wally gruffly.

"We're making a program that will retrieve our memories," Megan said, without turning around.

Connor grunted, tapping his foot impatiently.

"It's finished," Megan said, grinning.

She tapped another few buttons on the keyboard, and a bunch of helmets extended out of a compartment underneath. She handed them out, placing one atop her own head, and she instructed them to close their eyes.

The five of them were instantly in some sort of white, dull room with a blank screen in the center.

"Let's find out why we're here," Megan said, and on the screen appeared the face of Bruce Wayne.

_They were surrounding a table, staring at Bruce expectantly._

_ "There have been recent reports of some sort of entity along the coast of Lake Erie and the surrounding areas. I want you to investigate," Bruce said._

_ "You're joking! We're getting another rookie mission?!" Dick asked, outraged._

_ Bruce did not blink, "I never, joke about missions."_

_ Dic paled, but nodded._

_ "Megan, you will take the hovercraft to the coordinates I will send to you later," Bruce said, nodding toward the garage where the F.B.I. kept many of it's vehicles._

_ "When are leaving?" Wally asked._

_ "When do you think, Baywatch?" Artemis deadpanned._

_ Wally frowned, "Like you're all that smart!"_

_ Artemis scoffed, and turned away from him._

_ "Enough. Both of you," Kaldur said._

"Kaldur!" Megan said, her eyes widening with worry.

"Kaldur's our top priority now," Dick said, his face solemn.

Megan nodded, "We should split up. I'll take Connor with me on the hovercraft. He still needs some medical attention. Wally, why don't you go with Artemis, and then Dick, you can take the extra rifle in the back and go alone."

Dick nodded his consent, "Let's go."

**oOoOoOo**

Wally stood awkwardly to the side, clapping his hands together as he walked through the dark forest. Artemis was decidedly avoiding his gaze, instead analyzing the trees and the fading stars in the sky.

It was nearly dawn, streaks of pink dominating the skies and the moon had completely set by now. The early morning clouds were strewn across the sky, and Wally felt the gentle breeze of dawn tussling his scarlet curls and making him shiver, despite the warmth of the summer surrounding him.

Artemis let out a sudden snort of disgust, and Wally looked up.

She had stepped in a puddle of a dark, red liquid.

Wally was about to laugh, and make a snarky remark, when he saw the look of horror flit across Artemis's face.

It was blood.

Wally then watched in horror as Artemis's eyes followed the trail of blood, and he looked as well, and his green eyes locked onto Kaldur's body.

**oOoOoOo**

Kaldur had a large gash on his head, and his shaved blond hair was speckled with scarlet blood.

Artemis had not left the hospital room, her gray eyes taking on a permanent widened, wide-eyed look.

She vaguely heard the door to the hospital room open, and Wally walked in, holding a large tray of food.

There was a platter of sandwiches, a couple bags of chips, and two bottles of Coca-Cola. Wally was grinning, his eyes still swollen from sleep-loss and the trauma of memory-loss. Wally placed the tray on the nightstand by Kaldur's bed, and Artemis glanced at him.

She offered a weak smile, too exhausted to say anything relatively offending or snarky.

"He woken up yet?" Wally asked, watching Kaldur's heart rate monitor carefully.

Artemis nodded, "He's just sleeping now."

Wally shrugged, "Then why are you still here?"

Artemis was silent for a moment, "I remember now."

Wally nodded, "I do too, so what's the problem?"

Artemis looked to him, meeting his green eyes with her own silver ones, "I was with him when it happened, Wally, it was _my fault_."

Wally's brow furrowed, "What happened?"

Artemis sighed, and the images of the mission flitted through her mind's eye.

_The mission was simple. Strange activity in the woods, get in, get out, and then return and report. Bruce had, of course, methodically organized them into pairs, and Artemis, being the rookie, had been paired with Kaldur._

_ They had been bored already, stiffly walking through the dark forest, when Artemis held suspicious rustling in the trees._

_ Artemis turned, alert, holding her shotgun aloft, when the same masked figure from Savage's safe-house that had stolen the manila folder appeared. As Artemis got a closer look at her, she recognized her immediately._

_ The same slim body, the hereditary Vietnamese black hair._

_ It could only be Jade._

_ Artemis paled considerably, and was unable to even remove the safety before Jade, who was now welding a pair of twin sais, had delivered a sharp blow to Kaldur's head. Kaldur had immediately then been knocked unconscious, and Artemis let out an uncharacteristically loud yelp of horror._

_ Wally, who had split up from Connor a while ago to investigate solo, heard Artemis's yelp, and immediately ran over to help, Artemis, who had fled from the scene, was met by Wally, who had a bewildered look on his face._

_ It wasn't long until they heard Megan's scream, and a splitting pain seared through Artemis's head, and she knelt on the ground, clutching her head._

Wally nodded, "It wasn't your fault, Artemis."

Artemis shook her head, "Don't even try, Wally. …I think… I think that Jade's targeting me personally."

Wally cocked his head, "What's your relationship with her."

Artemis was quiet again for a moment, "…She's my sister."

Wally's brow furrowed, "Does the rest of the team know?"

Artemis shook her head, but then her face turned steely, "Don't tell them though, understand?"

Wally nodded solemnly, "I won't, but you have to tell them eventually."

Artemis frowned, and didn't say anything for a while, "I will, but I'll them myself."

There eyes met, and Artemis broke the stare, and taking another glance at Kaldur, who was breathing shallowly.

"Just remember though, it wasn't your fault, okay?" Wally said, it coming out a bit harshly than he intended, and Artemis nodded, getting the message.

**oOoOoOo**

"So what was it that made us lose our memories?" Dick asked, watching as Bruce typed furiously at his computer.

"I have reviewed the evidence, and I believe that the technology that has been used on you resembles something that Cadmus Labs has been working on. However…" Bruce said, his brow furrowed at something on the screen.

"What is the issue?" Kaldur asked, the bandages on his head drooping slightly into his eyes.

"… The project that resembles this is top-secret, and still in development. The fact that it works at all is disturbing. The project was developed in the late nineties, started by a man named…" Bruce then frowned, and the usual all-knowing glimmer in his eyes disappeared.

"So who started it?" Artemis asked impatiently, her arms crossed over in the corner.

Wally glanced over to her, and then his eyes flickered back to Bruce, waiting expectantly, "Yeah, who was behind it?"

Bruce turned toward them, now addressing them fully.

"Vandal Savage."


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: I just watched, "Satisfaction." I have no words, except for the fact that I'm so happy it's back! BTW, Lex Luthor's bodyguard is pretty darn awesome…**_

"_**Except, we gave you anesthia, your methods seem a tad more… violent…" Lol, funny line from a villain!**_

**14:05 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"…34….35….36…."

"…I… I…can't find a pulse."

**9:04 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C. **

_**(5 hours Earlier)**_

Bruce Wayne's deep voice rang over the intercom, frantically shouting out orders and sectors, "Attention all units. There are four armed intruders on the premises. Proceed with caution. Unit Alpha, Unit Beta, report to weapons bay immediately to suit up and receive weapons. Unit Delphi, Unit Gamma, scout the perimeter. Unit Zeta, you will be back-up squad. Stand by on hold."

Wally, despite the sobriety of the situation, let out a loud groan, "We're always on hold! Bruce doesn't even _trust_ us."

Artemis delivered a swift thwack to Wally's arm, "You should be glad Bruce is allowing us to stay in the building at all, especially after the Bialya Forest incident."

Wally huffed, "I guess, but we're _always_ back-up squad on these kinda emergencies, we never get any action."

"I'd be careful what you wish for, Wally," Artemis said, frowning.

**11:42 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"Attention all units! Unit Delphi, Gamma, and Beta are down! Unit Zeta, your assistance is required. Report immediately to the weapons bay!"

Wally had long since lost that bored look on his face, instead it was replaced by a slight look of worry.

Megan's uncle, terminated. Connor's stepdad, down. Bruce was injured.

Uncle Barry, dead.

He gripped the automatic in his arms tightly, his back against the wall. For once in his life, he wished the FBI Headquarters weren't so big. He slinked slowly along the wall, the rifle aloft.

He heard the footsteps of someone approach him, and he turned, startled.

To his immense relief, it was only Artemis, and he let out a sigh of relief.

"We're regrouping, Wally, come on," Artemis said, her face devoid of emotion.

Wally nodded, and he was led away slowly by Artemis.

They were standing in the Commons Room, Dick sitting on the now-singed couch and Megan leaning on the burnt table.

The culprits had been through their earlier, starting a fire that had taken out Unit Beta.

"It's our time. Bruce is down, and the other units are M.I.A.," Dick said solemnly.

Kaldur, who had been quietly sitting in one of the few surviving office chair, then spoke up, "I concede. We must stay together. No exceptions."

Wally nodded, and Connor grunted his consent.

"Very well, team, move out. We shall patrol the fifth floor. It is now priority alpha that the culprits are found."

**13:47 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

They moved in a group, Artemis in the front, Wally behind her, Dick and Kaldur on the sides, Megan and Connor taking the tail. Each held an automatic rifle in their hands, walking slowly and surely.

"I don't think there's anyone here," Wally whispered, walking slowly.

Artemis walking further down the hallway, and she turned to face Wally, "I agree, they probably left already."

It happened so fast, Wally didn't even know what was happening. He heard Megan scream, _"Artemis! Look out behind you!"_ And he remembered the smell of gunpowder and the sound of shots being fired.

Artemis eyes widened, her mouth emitting a shocked, stifled, grunt of pain, as she thudded to the ground.

Wally open-fired, and the assailant pelted to the ground.

He didn't bother checking for a pulse on the assailant, he instead rushed immediately to Artemis's side, pressing his fingers over her gushing-red abdomen.

Megan, who was the official Unit Zeta medic, rushed over quickly, delivering quick thrusts to her stomach where she had been shot.

She began counting, pressing down repeatedly, "…1….2….3….4…."

"Dick! I need you check her pulse, _NOW_." Megan said, her voice suddenly cold and harsh.

Dick complied rushing over to help.

**14:05 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters**

_**(Present Time)**_

Megan was sobbing, tears running down her glassy cheeks as she pressed on Artemis's still chest, "…33….34…35….36…."

Dick was frantically searching for any sign of life, a throb, a breath, _anything,_ "I… I… can't find a pulse."

Wally dropped to his knees, and he pushed Dick out of the way, fumbling his long fingers on Artemis's cold, slender wrist himself.

There was nothing.

No throbbing, no pulse.

_Nothing_.

He half wished that she would snap up, and smack him across the head, to call him an idiot, or to insult him.

He heard Megan's sharp, racking sobs, but he couldn't bear to face them, his teammates, who would have the grief written across their faces, would prove that Artemis, in all her snarky, condescending glory, was really gone.

He brought her body close to his own, cradling her bloody body in his arms, sobbing into her matted blond air.

A warm hand grasped his shoulder, "We need to move on, Wally."

He felt the lithe, muscular arms of Kaldur gently pull him away, and he watched through tears as Connor picks up Artemis's body and places her gently on the couch in their common room.

Wally stands up, wiping away the tears and glancing angrily at the fallen gun of the assailant of the shooter, "They're. Every last one of them. If it's the last thing I do."

**15:17 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

"Connor, you wil-" Dick began, only to be cut off by Megan's sharp, angry voice.

"Connor is not doing anything!" Megan said harshly.

Connor who, had been leaning against a wall, his arms crossed tightly on his chest, "It's fine, Megan."

Megan turned to Connor, "No it's not! He's offering you as a sacrifice!"

Connor placed a hand on Megan's already drooping shoulders.

Megan turned toward him, and then glanced sadly at Dick, "If Kaldur was still here he'd…"

"He'd go himself," Dick said, his voice solemn and flat, "Something that just cost us our leader."

Wally then spoke up, his eyes still ablaze from losing two of his two teammates, "Kaldur wouldn't have wanted us to die for him."

Dick then grimaced, attempting to make a joke, "Since when have we ever listened to Kaldur, though?"

**19:12 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters**

Megan crawled into a vacant closet, clenching her teeth and holding her gushing thigh in pain.

Artemis.

Kaldur.

Connor.

Wally.

Dick.

All gone.

She actually wished she had been the first or second to die, definitely not the last. She reached for the rifle that had skittered over to the corner of the closet, her breathed ragged and coming out in quick, rapid succession.

She didn't attempt to staunch the bleeding, instead, she leaned her head against the wall. Images flitted through her mind, Artemis, being pelted with bullets, Kaldur, pushing Dick out of the way and taking the bullets for himself. Connor, walking bravely forward, armed only with his handgun. Wally dying as he scrambled desperately to his fallen gun. Dick, his hand outstretched, lying on the cold tile floor of the FBI Headquarters office.

She heard the clack of footsteps approaching the closet she was currently occupying, and she held her breath.

The door opened slowly, and she closed her eyes.

**20:14 March 15, 2012 FBI Headquarters, Washington D.C.**

Megan shot up, her heart racing.

She was breathing hard, and she glanced at her thigh.

No wound. No blood.

What had happened?

Suddenly, she was enveloped in her uncle's warm embrace, and she looked, dazed, around the room.

Artemis, alive and perfectly healthy, was sitting up, leaning against a wall, her eyes wide and frightened-looking.

Bruce, who Megan now noticed was leaning against a wall in the far corner, then spoke, "You were put through a training simulation but…"

"What happened?" Kaldur asked, a frown visible on his face.

"…When Megan set the settings for the simulation…" Bruce began, hesitant.

Megan looked up, shocked. She had been the cause of this?

"We discovered that last night, someone broke into your hotel room, Megan, and shot a microchip into your bloodstream," Bruce said, and the team directed their attention onto the screen, where their was an image of a microchip, magnified about two-hundred times.

"Who put that on her?" Connor asked, outraged.

Bruce paused, and then his eyes briefly locked with Megan's, "We're not sure, but the tech in this chip resembles the work of psychologist that goes by the name of Psimon."

"But how did the chip affect the simulation?" Kaldur asked, perplexed.

"The chip momentarily took control of Megan, and as she was setting up the simulation, the chip linked itself with the machine that ran the simulation," Bruce said grimly, his eyes flickering over to Megan, who was had her arms crossed protectively over herself, hugging herself tightly, "The chip took over the simulation, and once someone died, it triggered you minds to believe that it was actually happening."

"You all knew it wasn't real going in, and Dinah even had an orientation about a couple days before, but the chip caused you to forget about it, and believe it was real."

"The simulation was designed for you to fail, so only when Megan was killed herself did the chip burn out and release it's hold on you," Bruce said.

Megan's hand clenched tightly, and she awkwardly placed her hands on her lap.

Dinah, who had been standing behind her, placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Do you know who planted it?" Dick asked, frowning.

Bruce shook his head, "And no one knew we were doing the simulation except for us… and Roy."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "How did Roy find out?"

Bruce hefted a sigh, "Roy came by a couple days ago. He wanted to know how you, Kaldur, and Wally were doing. I told him you were about to go through the training simulation that he developed."

"But Roy wouldn't have betrayed us! He's been at the F.B.I. for nearly six years! And he's known us for even longer," Wally defended.

"Yes, but someone obviously did," Bruce said harshly, "I've also discovered that the microchip was developed by CADMUS."

Kaldur frowned at this, "Shall we be dispatched to investigate, sir?"

Bruce shook his head, "No. You, as of today, are to be on a mandatory break, along with mandatory therapy sessions with Dinah. You are no longer going to be staying at the hotel, and will instead be moved to a secluded base at Happy Harbor. You will be supervised by Dinah or Agent Red Tornado at all times. You are not to be leaving the base without permission, and to enter the base, you will require clearance. Clearly, we wish to avoid another debacle as big as this."

The team was oddly silent, recent events finally registering in their minds.

They all had _died_.

**21:03 March 16, 2012 Gotham, Connecticut**

"Council, we were able to install the microchip, but, Agent Bruce Wayne was able to remove and terminate it," a deep voice said.

The speaker was a slim, bald man, with large, bloodshot-eyes wearing a turtleneck and a tweed jacket. If it wasn't for the evil glint in his eye, anyone could've mistaken him for a college professor who had had a few drinks the night before.

He was speaking to a large, circular screen, which was subdivided into seven parts. Each section had the glowing, white silhouette of a different person, and despite there presence not actually being there, the figures were still slightly intimidating.

"Although you failed, Psimon, to gain control of Bruce's little… trainies, we still have the weapon," a female voice said from one of the screens.

"Yes," mused another, this time a deep, resounding male voice, "We still have the weapon."

**1:02 AM March 17, 2012 Star City**

"I have to admit, you're _quite_ the gunsmith," Jade leered, her lip curling at Roy's discomfort.

Roy grunted, and then released a shower of bullets, all of which Jade dodged easily. Jade knew his guns would only stun, and not cause actual damage.

"You know, you are actually kinda cute," Jade said, and she frowned, "Too bad I'll have to kill you."

Roy hissed at her, "I happen to be an agent from the F.B.I."

Jade scoffed, but she then she grinned, "Puh-lease. You're nothing but a sad, _broken agent_."


	7. Chapter 7

**Hack Ch. 7**

**A/N: Sorry it took so long… I've been studying, gotta get into A.P. classes next year in high school… And I have been procrastinating all month on working on this chapter… Anyways, this isn't very interesting, it's more moving into the Cave and such. It's really going to follow the Young Justice storyline, probably until the start of the season 2. I don't know about you guys, but I'm kind of hating the producers right now. I mean, first the time skip, where you had to miss out on all the Spitfire love, and then they're postponing the series to January! Oh well, they're bringing Teen Titans back, so… By the way, I used to LOVE Teen Titans. It's what got me hooked on Young Justice… Anyways, read the chapter! Enjoy!**

**11:12 March 21, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

It was actually very nice.

Despite the absence of… you know… windows.

Tall, wide, stony grey walls, and wall to wall shag carpet.

A thick layer of dust covered everything though, the kitchen obviously hadn't been in use for a while, the marble countertops and the blank bookshelves covered in dust.

There was little furniture, a bookshelf in each of the eight bedrooms, a thin shower curtain in the shower room, and a large library, which actually had many old F.B.I. records.

"We'll be bringing in the rest of the furniture tomorrow, so you guys will have to sleep in the living room for now," Bruce said, examining the dwelling.

"So, uh, we'll be living here now?" Dick asked, apprehensive.

"Yes," Bruce replied stoutly, "This was originally a base that the F.B.I. used as a safehouse, to help guard people from the Witness Protection Program who had been found, or people who just simply weren't safe. The base was discovered in 2001, so the base was abandoned shortly thereafter."

"So, we'll be hiding in place sight?" Megan asked timidly.

Artemis could tell the man freaked poor Megan out.

"That's the idea, yes," Bruce said curtly.

"Do we get a TV?" Wally asked.

"Yes," Bruce said, "You will, in essence, be living here. We believe that the Shadows is targeting you guys specifically, so, we will have you stay here. No one knows you are here except for the agency," Bruce explained, "Dinah will be training you, and Agent R.T. will periodically check in on you."

"So we won't be going on missions anymore?" Wally whined.

"You will," Bruce responded, "But only short, covert missions. We are taking you off the Savage case."

"What!" Dick shouted, outraged, "Kaldur, Wally, and I worked our butts off for that case!"

"Well," Bruce said, his eyes narrowed, "Obviously, it was too much for you, since all of you suffered a traumatic mental simulation."

"That reminds me," Bruce continued, ignoring Dick's hurt look, "Dinah will also be holding your mandatory therapy sessions here, along with briefings, and training sessions. I expect you to attend them and treat her with respect. You are not to leave the base without permission. Dismissed."

With that, Bruce walked calmly out the door.

Agent Dinah then walked in, clutching a pile of folders, "Agents," she said, nodding at them.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked.

Dinah stopped walking, "I'm entering information into the computer. It's hooked up into the F.B.I. database, and since none of you have taken the time to enter in your previous missions, I have taken the liberty to do it for you."

Artemis nodded, "I'll help you."

Artemis followed out behind Dinah, and the rest of the team was left behind awkwardly.

"So… uh… I call the wall!" Dick cackled.

**22:14 March 21, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

The room had been transformed, now resembling something out of a teenage girl's slumber party. Pillows were scattered across the room, blankets and mats covering the shag carpet.

Megan and Connor were wrapped tightly in each other's arms, a thin blanket barely covering Connor's broad shoulders, while his thick arms are completely enveloping her thin frame.

The pair is lying the furthest away from the rest of the group, snoozing together on the far right side of the room.

Dozing next to them is Kaldur, lying rigidly straight, his hands folded neatly on his stomach.

Artemis had plopped herself next to Kaldur, her hand is tucked underneath her head, and her blond hair is out of its usual ponytail and pooled around her head on her pillow.

Dick is tucked away against the wall, a good six feet away from Artemis, leaving a large gap between him and her.

Wally plopped down in the only remaining space between Dick and Artemis.

He rolled away from Dick, knowing that the little troll kicks in his sleep, having grown up with him.

He relaxed his tense shoulders, leaning into the pillow and pulling the blanket up to his chin.

He promptly drifted off to sleep, exhausted.

**6:21 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Wally sighed contently, feeling something warm, and soft wrapped in his arms, pressed against his chest.

Something was tickling his nose, and he opened his eyes groggily to see that the something was yellow.

Yellow.

His eyes shot open wider, and he realized that at some point during the night, he had enveloped Artemis in his arms, and dragged her to his chest.

She looked so carefree, and pretty, so different from the snarky, cranky, awake Artemis.

However, it couldn't do for the rest of the Team to find them like this, so he carefully unwrapped his arms, and got up.

**9:23 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"After breakfast," Dinah said, chewing thoughtfully on her pancakes, "Connor, you and I will have our one-on-one therapy session."

Connor frowned, "I don't need therapy."

Dinah's eyebrow rose, "It is mandatory for the whole entire team, Agent Kent."

Connor's brow furrowed at the name, "Whatever."

"When Connor is finished, Artemis, you will go next. Kaldur, you will follow, then Megan, Dick, and then Wally," Dinah said smoothly, dabbing at her mouth with a napkin, "I expect you all to be prepared. During the therapy sessions, I would like the people who are not with me to help move the furniture in. Understood?"

The six of them nodded.

"Very good."

**9:42 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"So, Connor Kent," Dinah said carefully, enunciating the words precisely, "let's start off with an easy question, why do you think you are here today?"

Connor huffed grumpily, shrugging his shoulders.

"You know, Connor," Dinah said, her voice softening, "Nothing leaves this room."

Connor didn't reply.

"Very well," Dinah said, rubbing her hands together, "How about we talk about something else? How is your relationship with Megan going?"

Connor's eyes widened, "You can't tell anyone."

Dinah leaned back, satisfied she had drawn a response, "I won't. Everyone knows, however, in fact, the _Attorney General_ knows, but seeing as you two are not advertising your relationship, no one has really decided to take action on it."

Connor leaned back, slightly relieved, "Fine."

Dinah frowned, frustrated, "Really? Then why weren't you the first one to comfort her after the simulation? Why did Agent Batson get to her first?"

Connor's fists clenched, but then, suddenly, his shoulders sagged and his brows dipped in sorrow, "I'm not good enough for her."

"Oh? And why do you think that?" Dinah asked quietly, pressing him for answers.

"… I'm not… I don't think I fit her. She's always happy, and bubbly, and confident, and I'm… me," Connor said, avoiding Dinah's eyes.

Dinah leaned forward, placing a reassuring hand on Connor's shoulder, "You are a wonderful agent, Connor, and I want you to know that you two are great together. In fact," she added in a jovial tone, "I won thirty bucks off of you two!"

Connor smiled, a rare occurrence for the brooding agent.

"I think we're done for the day?" Dinah said, "Send Artemis in."

**10:02 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"You know," Artemis said dryly, her arms, "I don't need therapy. I died first, remember? Missed out on all the fun."

Dinah raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

Artemis took a deep breath before replying, "Yup."

"Artemis," Dinah said softly.

That's all it took.

Artemis lips pursed, "…It… It was all my fault, you know, just because _I _was the weakling, everyone else suffered."

Dinah motioned for her to go on, and Artemis continued, "I should've done _something_, and all I did was _stand there._"

Dinah placed a reassuring hand on Artemis's shoulder, "It was no one's fault, Artemis, and you shouldn't blame yourself for something you couldn't control."

Artemis nodded stiffly, and cracked a smile, "Uh, thanks."

"So, what's going on between you and Wally?" Dinah then asked.

Artemis's eyes widened, "N-nothing!"

Dinah smirked, "O-kay, whatever you say, send Kaldur in."

**10:11 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Kaldur was sitting stiffly in his chair, his hands clasped tightly together.

"Whenever you feel ready, Kaldur," Dinah said.

Kaldur took a deep breath, letting it out slowly, "The exercise… has made me realize that… I am not fit to be leader."

Dinah rose a thin eyebrow, "Oh? Than who do you think should take your place?"

"…Connor is too… angry, and does not want the burden of leadership on his shoulders. Megan is too raw, too inexperienced. Wally is too bias with his choices. Artemis is too slow to trust, and she does not open us to us. Dick would be the logical choice, but he is still too young and immature."

Kaldur let out another sigh, "It seems… that I will have to withdraw my resignation."

Dinah pursed her lips, "Kaldur, you need to remember that not everything will be in your control. In some situations, accidents will happen. It was your fault, remember that, it was no one's fault."

Kaldur nodded mechanically, "…Thank you."

Dinah leaned back, "I think you just need to loosen up a bit. Hang with the 'boys' more."

Kaldur laughed dryly, "Very well, thank you."

Dinah nodded, "Send in Megan."

**10:15 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Rhode Island, Rhode Island**

"So, Megan," Dinah began, sensing the red-head's discomfort, "Why don't we start by talking by how you felt during the simulation."

Megan bit her lip, "I was… scared… it was so real, and I thought… I thought I was gonna die."

Megan suddenly let out a gasp of anguish, her head burying itself in her hand, "And… it was all my fault… the reason why this whole thing happened… it was all my fault… if I had been more careful…"

Dinah placed a reassuring hand on Megan's shoulder, "It was not your fault. It was not anyone's fault. It was an accident. Your team mates do not blame you for anything."

Megan looked up, tears in her bleary eyes, "…I'm so sorry."

"You don't have to apologize," Dinah said, "I want you know, that we don't blame, Bruce doesn't, the team doesn't, and neither do I."

"Connor probably thinks I'm a freak, he couldn't even touch me after the accident," Megan said quietly, sniffling.

Dinah patted her back gently, "He thinks you're too good for him, actually. I spoke with him earlier."

Megan looked up, "…You… know?"

Dinah nodded, and then chuckled, "Everyone knows, actually."

Megan laughed, "…Thank you."

Dinah nodded again, "Send Dick in."

**10:32 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Dick was wearing his sunglasses, covering his eyes and making it hard for Dinah to conceive any emotion from him.

"So, Dick, what did you think of the training exercise?"

Dick was quiet, his hands rubbing together slowly, "I don't…"

Dinah nodded at him to continue, "Nothing leaves this room."

"It… reminded me of my parents' death," Dick said.

"Oh? And why is that so?"

"…It was just like before," Dick whispered, "I could've saved them… But I _didn't_."

Dinah frowned, but then she leaned back into her chair, "You know, Dick, the thing is… the training simulation was designed for you to fail. So, really, you _couldn't_ save them. Much different than _didn't_."

Dick looked up, his lips pursed.

Dinah smiled, "…Dick, I don't know what happened with your parents, but at least know that this wasn't your fault. It wasn't anybody's fault, it was an accident."

Dick nodded, "…Thanks."

"Send Wally in," Dinah said, dismissing him.

**10:40 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Wally was munching on a large bowl of popcorn, his feet propped up on the table.

"So, how were you during the training simulation?" Dinah asked, raising an eyebrow at Wally's behavior.

"Just peachy, babe!" Wally said, popping another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Dinah frowned, "So you're telling me, that after everything you've been through, after witnessing all of your friends die in front of your eyes, you're 'just peachy?'"

Wally chewed on the popcorn thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think you get the gist."

Dinah smirked again, "So, perhaps you'd like to explain your extreme reaction to Artemis's death."

Wally sputtered for a moment, swallowing the popcorn before speaking, "I'd rather talk about _you_ babe!"

Dinah sighed, "Wally, you're in denial."

"I'm cool with that," Wally said, popping another handful of popcorn into his mouth.

Dinah rolled his eyes, "You may go, Wally."

Wally grinned, satisfied, and he left quickly.

**12:09 March 22, 2012 Abandoned F.B.I. Facility, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"I think that's the last thing that needed to moved," Dick said, cracking his back.

Connor grunted, admiring their handiwork.

They had moved two couches into the large main room, which they decided would be the living room, and they had also placed a table across from the kitchen, taking advantage of the large, empty space.

They moved in beds and mattresses as well, placing one in each of the rooms.

Bruce obviously didn't waste any money on the Team's new living quarters.

The flat screen TV that they had put into the living room had been a gift, from Aremis's Uncle Ollie, and Wally was currently watching a football game, his arms and legs spread out and taking up most of the couch space.

The kitchen also connected to the living room, and Megan had worked hard cleaning it up to usable condition.

Megan was stirring a pot of spaghetti sauce, the smell filling the base.

Soon, the spaghetti was ready, and Megan carefully laid the pot on the new table.

Artemis, pitying Megan for having to prepare dinner all by herself, grabbed the silverware from the drawer and began setting the table.

Soon the rest of the Team had gathered at the table, and began enjoying the food, forks clinking against the porcelain dishes.

"I think we should give this place a nickname," Wally said around a mouthful of noodles.

"Why?" Artemis asked, wrinkling her nose at the half-chewed food in Wally's mouth.

"Because, you know, I kinda think this place shouldn't be referred to as, 'the abandoned witness protection program safehouse,' not very catchy," Wally said, almost rolling his eyes at her.

"Fine then," Artemis said raising an eyebrow, " What do you want to call it then."

"What about…" Wally said, chewing thoughtfully, "_the fortress of solitude_."

Dick snorted, "First of all, isn't that the name of Superman's base? And second of all, this isn't solitude, I mean, dude, last time I checked, there were six of us here. Not really solitude to me."

Connor laughed, and Wally frowned, "Fine, but good luck coming up with something as creative as that!"

"Oh yeah, because the _'fortress of solitude'_ was _so_ original," Dick said, smirking.

"How 'bout," Megan said quietly, biting her lip, "The Cave?"

"The Cave?" Dick asked thinking.

Megan smiled, "Yeah, like the Batcave, but as in, our _own_ cave."

"The Cave…" Wally said, still chewing, "It could work."

Wally then narrowed his eyes, and manipulated his voice to be deeper, "Hey sexy… Wanna come see my cave?"

Artemis snorted, "As if any self-respecting girl who doesn't want to get assaulted or murdered will go home with a guy that asks if he wants to come to his _cave_."

Wally sniffed, looking affronted.

"Well I like it," Connor said, pushing his empty plate of spaghetti forward.

"The Cave," Kaldur said, testing it out," _The Cave_. I think it is appropriate, considering this building's rock walls."

Dick smirked, "Only you, Kal, will look at the name because of the 'building's rock walls.'"

Kaldur chuckled.

Wally grinned, "Well I like it."

"Fine. The Cave it is."


	8. Chapter 8

**Hack Ch. 8**

**3:02 A.M. March 25, 2012 Outskirts of a Public Campsite, Michigan City, Michigan**

The clean air was thrilling.

Artemis rarely got shots of pure, clean air, growing up in the smoggy, dirty streets of Gotham, and then moving up to the equally busy capital.

It filled her lungs, made her head dizzy with adrenaline, and she felt so powerful.

Too bad she was stuck on monitor duty.

'Monitor Duty' consisted of a team mate sitting at the computer in the hovercraft, playing computer games as they waited for the rest of their team mates to return from the mission. Their actual job was to call for back up and be prepared to fly the hovercraft and retrieve his or her team mates if necessary, but the person on monitor duty usually ended up watching cat videos on Youtube.

Don't Bruce you know this, but occasionally, they would just proceed on their missions without a person on monitor duty, it just wasn't necessary, most of the time.

The reason Artemis had been stuck with this absolutely _abhorrent_ task was because she had tripped in the shower the other day, promptly fracturing her wrist and bruising her knees and her other arm.

She tapped the dashboard of the hovercraft impatiently, hoping for something to happen, for some _action_.

She pitied herself when she nearly jumped when the com link crackled to life.

_'Artemis-" _Megan's voice said through the static_, "We haven't found any good leads, so we're going to walk a couple more miles due east. We'll probably be gone for a couple hours, but if you want, you can move the hovercraft on the coast of Lake Michigan and we'll meet you there."_

Artemis groaned, and she lowered her feet from the dashboard, closing the magazine that she had flicking through.

She tapped a few buttons on the panel, just like Megan had taught her to, and then she carefully steered the hovercraft next to the lake.

Nothing but the quiet twilight greeted her, and the rustling of the trees and bushes.

**3:07 A.M. March 25, 2012 The Outskirts of a Public Campsite, Michigan City, Michigan**

"What are we supposed to be looking for?" Wally whined, groaning as he dragged his feet along the dirt floor.

"Bruce said there has reports of some sort of strange entity disturbing the campers here," Kaldur said, shoving a stray branch away from his face.

Dick snorted, "Yeah, that's what he said _last_ time. What he really meant was that this mission is supposed to get us back on our feet."

Wally grunted in agreement, "Amen to that."

Connor pushed some branches away from his face, and Megan followed behind him silently. The rest of the group followed, toting their flashlights in the air and illuminating the trees and the surrounding area.

"Maybe we should turn our flashlights off?" Megan said, "The light is probably scaring whatever it is away."

"Good idea," Dick said, flicking his flashlight off.

Kaldur and Connor followed suit, and soon the darkness enveloped them.

**3:32 A.M. March 25, 2012 Border of Lake Michigan, Michigan City, Michigan**

Artemis was awakened from her nap quite suddenly by a loud scream.

Her brow furrowed, and she swung her legs off the dashboard, standing up gingerly.

She grabbed a handgun, stuffing it clumsily into her holster, and hobbled out of hovercraft, groaning.

Artemis slowly made her way to the path leading through the trees and general wildlife surrounding the prison, and she walked slowly though the foliage.

She heard a rustling through the trees, and she whipped her head around, startled.

She held the gun up high.

_"rrr…rrrrrr"_

"F-F.B.I!" Artemis called out shakily, "Come out with your hands where I can see them."

The thing walks forward, and Artemis lets out a startled scream.

It's claws grab her, trapping her against a tree. She's stuck, and the humanoid-machine-monster creaks as it moves the other claw closer to her face.

The top part, the thing that resembles its face, opens up, revealing a thin, pale-faced man with spiky hair and a cruel grin, "Well, well, look what the cat dragged in!"

Artemis struggles, and she winces as she hears her arm bone snap. She bites her lip to keep from crying, but the man only chuckles.

"You've been in my way," the man says darkly, "I remember you from that old geezer's house."

Artemis frowns.

The man hops down from the machine, leering at her, "… Shame… If you were on the right side, I might've given you a chance."

Artemis hisses, and aims a kick at his head.

It connects, and the man is swiftly knocked to the ground, unconscious. The machine releases her, and she falls to the ground. She clutches her arm, letting out the groan now that the man is unconscious.

It was one of the things that had been beaten into Artemis at a young age. Don't show weakness in front of the enemy.

She placed the spare handcuffs on him, and started the long journey back to the hovercraft, the man in tow.

Every few seconds, she stopped, panting.

Drag…..drag….. drag….drag…

Finally, she could see the sleek white exterior and she felt energy surge through her again.

She threw the man into one of spare holding cells in the back of the hovercraft, dragging herself to the dashboard. She typed in the security code and leaned back into the soft chair, sighing.

She could use a good nap.

**4:21 A.M. March 25, 2012 Border of Lake Michigan, Michigan City, Michigan**

"Hey. Harpy. Wake up!"

Artemis blearily opened her eyes, startled, "What. Is the mission over? Can we go home?"

Wally smirks, "Yeah, princess, there was no one here."

Suddenly, Megan's voice rings from the back of the hovercraft, "Artemis? Whose this guy?"

Wally whips his head around, "What guy?"

Artemis stand up from her chair, "Oh. That's the guy I arrested earlier. He had this big machine."

"Where's this 'big machine' then?" Wally asked, annoyed.

"I left it in the forest. It was too big to carry," Artemis said, shrugging. She turned away from Wally's accusatory glares, "Do we have any food?"

Megan hands her a bag of chips, "Here."

"Thanks. Can we go home now?"

"I believe that Bruce will want us at the Cave for debriefing," Kaldur says, walking in.

Connor crosses his arms, "This late?"

"It'll only take a few minutes," Dick says.

"Still… It's, like, four in the morning," Artemis says drowsily, yawning.

"All engines checked and ready to depart," Megan says smoothly, sliding into the pilot's seaet, "Take your seats and fasten your seat belts."

**4:24 A.M. March 25, 2012 The Cave, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Wally yawned loudly, "Why do we have to the debriefing at four in the morning?"

"Wally. It's nine o' clock," Artemis hissed irritably.

Wally grumbled, angry.

"Anyways. That perpetrator you arrested, Artemis, is a psychopath that calls himself, 'Klarion the Witch Boy.' He's eluded capture for a long time, and he's wanted in three states, and Mexico. Good job bringing him down," Bruce said smoothly, pulling up the picture of the man from earlier in cuffs.

"But what was he doing in Michigan?" Dick asked.

"That machine he was using that he brought back, had large bags inside that had some kind of synthetic drug inside. It was suspicious white powder, and it seems that Klarion had been giving it to the animals and generally causing havoc in the forest."

"But _why_ was he doing that?" Artemis asked, her voice hard, "I mean, no one does that kicks. Who's he working for?"

"We don't know. He refuses to speak," Bruce said, "Until the next mission, you are dismissed. You may relax for the rest of today, and I will give you a new assignment tomorrow."

Kaldur nodded, "Thank you."

**Meanwhile….**

**2:21 A.M. Rooftop of Grayson Enterprises, Gotham, New York**

Roy positioned the telescope carefully, placing it securely on the ledge. He peered into it, and he could finally get the clear image of Lex Luthor.

"What are you doing?" he muttered to himself.

"Well, if it isn't little Red?" a voice drawled behind him.

Roy whipped his head around.

He recognized her, the striking features and messy black hair, "Cheshire."

"Ah, ah, no assassin's mask, means I'm Jade," Cheshire said, grinning.

Roy's expression hardened, and he glared at her suspiciously, "What do you want?"

"…A favor."

Roy raised an eyebrow, "What kind of favor?"

Jade tugs on her hair, "You and me. We're gonna rob a bank. Tonight."

"Excuse me?" Roy says, "I happen to be a federal agent."

"Ex-agent," Jade drawls, "You in?"

"What?" Roy says, outraged and now confused.

"We. Are. Going. To. Rob. A. Bank." Jade says.

Roy just stares at her.

Jades releases a sigh, and rolls her eyes, "Come on Red. Just do this one thing for me."

Roy doesn't say anything, remaining silent.

Jade hefts another sigh, "I'm… I'm thinking of leaving… the Light…. And….. I'm going to need my dad's key."

"What key?" Roy finally says.

"My dad has this keycode in his safebox over at Gotham Trust Funds and Financial duties," Jade said, "I…I need it to get out."

"What do you mean 'get out?'" Roy asks, suspicious.

"I mean 'get out' get out. Leave. Turn my back on the Light," Jade said. She was avoiding Roy's gaze.

"Fine. I'll help you."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hack Ch. 9**

**A/N: Hey. So, it's been a while. How've you been? So... I'm not sure if anyone's even reading this anymore, but... This is next chapter. Originally, in this chapter it was meant to be some Spitfire fluff over Artemis being sick and hanging out at the Cave, but every time I tried to write to that mental prompt, I'd get like a mental block and only be able to write a couple sentences before quitting and moving on to write some more 'Fix-it' fics. I was hoping to get this chapter done before the season finale, but the season finale kind of shook me up, and I've been avoiding Spitfire fics and this fandom in general for awhile... Sorry for the neglect. Updates are still probably going to be coming slow, and I apologize to anyone who's actually reading the Author Note, or actually reading this story in general. Anyways. Sorry for the long A/N. Enjoy?**

* * *

**2:15 AM The Cave, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

_*buzz* *buzz* ….. *buzz* *buzz*_

_*click*_

"…_Hello?"_

"…_Artemis? It's Jade. I need your help."_

"_Jade? It's two in the morning! Can't this wait?"_

"_I think I've found a way out."_

* * *

**9:49 AM The Cave, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

Wally wakes up feeling refreshed and warm, and he flings the covers off his bed, and then steps out of his room, stretching as he yawns. He pads along down to the kitchen, still in his pajamas, and grabs some milk and cereal out of the cupboard.

Megan enters the kitchen sometime later, her lips pursed.

"What's wrong, Megalicious?" Wally asks, crunching his Cheerios loudly.

Megan frowns deepens, "Artemis is gone."

"Gone?" Wally asks, setting down his cereal and a frown slowly overtaking his face, "Like kidnapped gone? Or just gone, gone?"

"She left this note on my desk," Megan says, handing it over.

_Megan,_

_Jade called. I have to go. I'll be back soon. Don't worry about me._

_Artemis_

"Does the rest of the Team know?" Wally says, "We should get Bruce and put out an alert or something."

Megan shakes her head, "We tried that already, and I called Bruce. He says that she might get killed if we get the police involved. Apparently, she spoke to him before she left."

"And? Where did Bruce say that she went?" Wally said, he began fumbling about in the kitchen drawers, and then emerged with a shotgun he had hidden in one of the drawers.

"He didn't say," she said slowly, "He only told me that she needs to do this alone and that us helping would put her in more trouble."

* * *

**2:12 PM, Cobra Venom Storehouse E, A Remote Area in Singapore**

Artemis calculated the aim of the grappling gun in her hand, and squinted her eyes in an attempt of seeing it better. She let out a slow, steady breath, and simultaneously pulled the trigger.

_THWACK_

It splintered the wooden bark of the structure she was aiming for, and she sighed slowly as she pulled out a handkerchief to make a sort of handle and she zip-lined over to the balcony. She landed gracefully, and she ducked out of the way as Jade came whizzing behind her.

"Jade, what's the plan?" Artemis asked angrily, "You've told me next to nothing about this so-called hit we need to carry out, and I don't get why we have drag _him _with us."

Another _whoosh _and a muscular man with red hair and a sarcastic, wry smile glared down at her, "Why's the knock-off here?"

Artemis sneered at him, "Well, _Roy_," she said, her voice dripping with sarcasm, "I'm actually looking forward to working with your slimy little as-"

"Stop it," Jade says harshly, "This is just going to be a quick in, quick out job."

"Who are we getting again?" Artemis asks, angrily loading her pistol and stuffing a handgun into her holster. She swung a machine gun onto her back, and then clipped ammo and a belt of grenades and smoke bombs around her waist.

Roy just sneers at her as he puts a sleek-looking arm-guard onto his left forearm, and then placing a pair of headphones around his neck.

"What are you doing?" Artemis asks, "Aren't you going to suit up?"

"You're the team's new techie, shouldn't you know hacking equipment when you see it?" Roy bites back sarcastically.

Jade quickly pushes them both into an open window. All three of them pulled masks onto their heads.

"Let's go," Jade says, and they move silently down the hallway, "Where are we going, Roy?"

"Take the first left and then the first door on the right," Roy says, looking at his arm guard, tapping his head phones carefully.

Artemis covers their tail, and she sighs, bored, as she holds her gun higher and pointed it toward nothing in particular, and when she feels safe enough, she turns and mimes shooting Roy's head. Giggling when Roy turns around and glares at her with a paranoid look on his face.

She spots a suspicious looking movement going toward him, and she catches sight of a malicious looking thug coming toward him, a knife held aloft.

_ BANG_

Both Jade and Roy, startled, turns to the noise, and see a burly-looking man fall down, a bullet hole in his forehead. Artemis lowers her gun, satisfied.

Realization flits across Roy's face, and he frowns but grunts a thanks. Jade pushes them both forward, "They're going to be on us in seconds."

* * *

**7:21 AM, The Cave, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"Wally! Wally wake up!"

Wally wakes with a start, and a blurry image of Dick shaking his shoulders slowly comes into focus.

"What are you doing?" Wally asks, pulling on a shirt and some shoes. He grabs a sweatshirt and pulls it on.

"Artemis just turned up in the hospital."

* * *

**10:32 AM, Happy Harbor Medical Center, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island**

"What happened," Wally demands, glaring over at Bruce.

"Artemis apparently came into the hospital with another woman and a man, and while the both of them didn't have as many injuries, Artemis sustained a gun shot wound to the thigh. We don't know what else, the doctor's wouldn't let in more than two visitors in at a time, and currently the people who came in with her are in there with her," Bruce explains, his eyes flashing.

Wally slumps into a blue waiting chair, twiddling his thumbs. He glances over to her room periodically, before Dick, seemingly getting annoyed by his constant glances, slaps ten dollars into his hand, telling him to go buy some food from the cafeteria and then come back.

He does so, and when he gets back, Bruce is conversing with a tall, slender woman a little older than Artemis. She looks familiar, and her black hair is brought back into a messy bun at the base of her head. Next to her is a sullen-looking red head that…

Roy?

"Roy?" Wally manages to breath out.

Roy locks eyes with Wally, "Wally? Hey."

"Why are you here?" Wally asks.

"I was with Artemis when she got shot," Roy says, shrugging nervously.

Wally glances over to Bruce questioningly, "What happened."

The woman sighs, and Roy glances worriedly over at her for a second before facing Wally, and then he glances over to the inquiring faces of Kaldur, who is seated next to a still Connor who has his arm protectively around Megan. Roy lets out a long sigh as well.

"Sportsmaster shot him as he died," Roy said bitterly, "His last dying wish."

* * *

**8:14 PM, The Cave, Happy Harbor, Rhode Island … 3 Days Later…**

"…_ell.. well, well, little girl. I'm proud of you. Looks like you've got some spine after all. And you, Jade. Falling for somebody on the other side of the line. Are you in love, sweetheart? Are you? I thought I beat that out of you. Love is for the weak. The people of which will wither and be crushed by me."_

"_Stop it, you didn't do anything helpful, dad."_

"_Don't push me, girl. Figure out where your allegiances lie."_

"_Why not? Are you beat that out of me too? Shoot me, I don't care, you've taken everything else from me, and I hate you. There's nothing else you can take from me. You took everything dad. I'm nothing because of you."_

"_Really? I took everything. I don't know, I mean, I could shoot your little boyfriend here. Or…"_

_BANG!_

"_Artemis? Artemis! Artemis!"_

…

There's a weight across her hand, like someone is holding it. Her eyes flutter open slowly, and she opens them and blinks hard.

Jade is snoozing in the chair, holding her hand tightly. Artemis smiles, because this is as close to sisterly love she's probably going to get from her sister, but it's close enough.

"Jade? Jade," Artemis says urgently. She can tell she's in a hospital, but she's not sure how she got there. But then again, everything after the conversation with her dad in Singapore and getting the gunshot wound is a little blurry.

Jade wakes up slowly, and withdraws her hand, "You okay, sis'?"

Artemis grins, "I'm tough, Jade. I can take it."

Jade laughs, but sobers immediately, "The thing is…"

"What?"

"We're all happy you're awake but, the bullet hit some nerves and…" Jade says, tiptoeing around something.

"What is it? Spit it out," Artemis says fearing the worst.

"…You might not be able to walk."


End file.
